1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible boat trailer system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and conveniently reconfigure a boat trailer to a reduced size as for storage purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat trailer systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat trailer systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing and storing boat trailers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,898 issued Nov. 5, 1996, to Albert discloses a folding trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,316 issued Dec. 7, 1982, to Wright discloses a folding trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,258 issued Dec. 16, 1980 to Burris discloses a fold-up trailer assembly. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,133 issued Sep. 7, 1976, to Morris discloses a foldable trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible boat trailer system that allows a user to safely and conveniently reconfigure a boat trailer to a reduced size as for storage purposes.
In this respect, the collapsible boat trailer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and conveniently reconfigure a boat trailer to a reduced size as for storage purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collapsible boat trailer system which can be used for safely and conveniently reconfiguring a boat trailer to a reduced size as for storage purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.